


Trick or Treating

by soapswalford



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapswalford/pseuds/soapswalford
Summary: A really small summary of what should have happened in Eastenders tonight since we were robbed of Ben & Lexi/ Callum & Ben/ Callum Lexi scenes!Ben and Callum take Lexi trick or treating.





	Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so that’s why it’s really really short! My others will be longer I’m just getting used to this whole thing <3

‘Baby wake up it’s halloween!’ Ben shouts after Lexi, who seems particularly quiet considering it is one of her favorite days of the year.

Still no noise so Ben walks slowly towards her room, pulls down the handle and pushes open the door to be greeted by Lexi covered in makeup with her witches dress on.

‘Oh wow! This is what you’ve been doing all this time!’ Ben stares in shock that she did this all alone.

‘Yep! I put my dress on first then my face paint and now I just need my hairbrush! Could you get it for me dad?’ Lexi smiled, showing her puppy eyes to Ben that she knew he couldn’t say no to.

Ben laughed. He couldn’t believe how grown up his daughter acted for the small age that she was.

‘I suppose I can little lady!’ Lexi chuckles knowing she had her dad wrapped around her little finger.

Ben returns with her hairbrush, helping her to comb through the knots as Lexi asks

‘Is Callum going to come out with us trick or treating?!’ She sounds very excited hearing his name and Ben can’t lie, he feels the same way.

‘I’ll have to text him and see if he’s busy but I’m sure he’ll try his best!’ Ben and Lexi both smiled at the thought of being out as a little family. 

‘Right missus! Go downstairs and I’ll be down in a minute to make you some breakfast ay?’ Ben said playfully.

‘Okay dad!’ And with that Lexi was heading downstairs. Ben pulled his phone out of his jeans and began to text Callum. He knew it wouldn’t take much to get him to come, he loves Ben and Lexi more than anyone and Ben could see that more and more everyday.

Before Ben got the chance to type more than a few words, Lexi was calling up the stairs to let him know somebody was at the door.

Ben dragged himself down the stairs and opened the door to see Callum stood there, dressed in a cheap skeleton costume.

‘Happy Halloween!’ he said as he picked up Lexi who was just slightly behind Ben and swung her around.

‘Oh nice to see you too babe!’ Ben laughed slightly as Callum turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss. 

‘I was just texting you to see if you wanted to come trick or treating tonight but it seems you have it all sorted!’ Ben looked him up and down, he could tell he spent about a fiver on the costume but that just made it even better. He looked so cute and Ben felt even luckier that he was his.

‘You’re joking! I wouldn’t miss it for the world! You ready Lex?’ Callum smiled at her as she nodded her head vigorously.

‘Oi you pair! It’s not dark yet and besides, what about my costume?’ 

‘Well you can just go as yourself dad!’ Lexi looked at him. ‘Yeah, you’re scary enough ay Lex?’ They both turned and laughed with each other.

‘Oi you two be quiet!’ 

They all laughed together. Callum and Ben shared a glance of pure happiness and Callum smiled to himself, realizing how lucky he was that this year he was happy with his own little family, finally being himself. That’s all he could have ever asked for. It felt like Christmas had come early on halloween!

****

‘Trick or Treat!’ Lexi shouted as she knocked on all the doors in the square. Ben and Callum stood back, holding hands in their silly costumes watching Lexi be the independent, feisty little girl she always has been. 

They proceeded to walk down the streets. Ben almost had his head buried in Callums neck, holding hands as they followed Lexi on a tour of the square, knocking on all the doors she could find. 

After she had knocked on what must have been atleast 30 including Phil’s and Ian’s, they headed back to Ian’s where Ben was staying and sat down for the first time in hours.

‘Can we watch a film?!’ Lexi shouted, the excitement of halloween still lit in her eyes as she glared at Ben and Callum slumped on the sofa.

‘Yes but not a scary one missus! You know Callum gets scared easily!’ Ben playfully glanced at Callum.

‘Excuse me! I think we know who the real scaredy cat is here!’ as he glanced back at Ben. They stared at each other for a brief few seconds before Ben hits Callum lightly with a pillow and they have a small pillow fight before Lexi shouts 

‘Guys! Put my film on!’ She looks at them with an annoyed expression as Ben finally gets up and puts Lexi on a film of her choice. 

As the film played, Lexi sat watching as Ben and Callum lay on the sofa, Ben resting his head on Callum’s chest, feeling his breathing as his chest rises and falls. He could stay here forever like this. Callum noticed Ben deep in thought as he stared into his crystal blue eyes, watching as the light from the tv reflected in them as his soft, brown, messy hair fell lightly over his forehead. Neither of them ever wanted this to change. They wanted this every halloween for the rest of their lives.


End file.
